Being with each other
by subhsresaha
Summary: He felt like heaven with a soothing smile on his face… which reminds him of their unconditional love for each other… and also their promises of being with each other always…


**Author's note: **Hey friends… hope u all are fine… This is the gift for Blindredeyes our own BRD.. Happy B'day my dear… :)

I have used pronouns throughout the story…haven't mention any particular character.. so you all are free to imagine any of the characters.. As this the gift for BRD so for her it's Jay & Jin..

Happy reading… :)

"**Being with each other"**

_It was a dark stormy night and was heavily pouring down with thunder and lightning… even electricity supply was out all through the town…_

_He was on the way to his home… returning from the work place… and it was quiet late hours at night… so, he was driving fast so that he could escape the impending storm…_

_The arrow of the Speedometer was rising from 80 to 90 then 100 km/h… but unfortunately the car's wiper was not working hence he could not see the road properly.. Suddenly a big flash of yellow light hits his eyes…_

_He then swerved the car to avoid hitting the giant size vehicle opposite his car..cause him to lose control and crash into the nearby electricity pole…in a split of second all went black…and a loud BOOOOMMM…. _

He woke up sweating severely.. his eyes red… and his face turned pale yellow with fear… he just gulped down a full glass of water in one go… and let out a big sigh of relief… thanking the God that it was merely a dream…

The day started with that bad dream… it was a fine morning.. he got up and went near to the calendar to find out what day it was.. It was June 29, second anniversary for their Love..

He walked to the side table and got his mobile…he unlocked it but no calls or messages were waiting for him…he found it quiet unusual that not a single message or greeting was received on his mobile from his Angle..

Then he remember that she might be on her way to the beach , which was their regular meeting place…

He rushed to the washroom to get ready..As he was about to leave the home…he saw that one of the Gold fish in the glass pot has died… and its dead body was floating on the water…

He felt a pinch on his heart…As the pot was gifted by her on his Birthday.. and the pair of gold fish was meant for their life…for their well being..and also for being together in love…

He went over to it…then touched the pot with trembling hand and a teardrop rolled down his terror stricken face..without saying a word he just left the house..with a feeling of bad omen in his heart…

The route seems to be totally devoid of traffic at the early morning and he just speed up the accelerator while changing the gear from 4th to 5th and the speedometer started to fluctuate between high range..

He wanted to visit the beach..but the demise of that fish built a sudden fear within him..So, he hurried towards his Angel's home to meet her… and all way through he kept mumbling and praying for his Angel's safety…

When his car reached the exact location.. he got down with a hurried steps and was appalled to saw an enormous crowd of people enclosing the house…

He immediately ran inside in order to meet her beloved.. but earth below his feet slipped off by the scene that he saw in front of him..

He saw his Angel lying unconsciously on the ground.. a white shroud covering her pale face and her head was covered with thick bandage which has now turned red at the backside…

He could not control his emotions and fell on his knees on the ground with a thud…hot tears started to ran down from his eyes with a speed..but his eyeballs were fixed on his beloved Angel's face…

His slacken steps took him over to her corpse…then he cupped her face with his trembling cold palm… and sting electric current pass through his spines as he touched her lifeless face… and started to cry with sound while attaching his forehead with her bandaged forehead…

But something unexpected happened to him.. he removed his tears roughly..and rose up strongly with a gained composure..then he began to empathised with the acquaints present in the house at that moment…

On investigation he came to know that his Angel has lost her life on a brutal car accident..late night around 2'o clock while returning from the work place…

With that composed and strong demeanour he completed the whole process of his beloved funeral ceremony.. Without any desist or trouble…

…

…

After completion of the funeral ceremony.. he headed towards his home..as the empty house without his Angel chases him like wild dogs.. but his footsteps led him to the beach…

The sea and the beach have always had a divine, soothing effect on him.. the warm sand has its tingling effect making his legs work harder against it…forced him to slow down his pace..and took a deep breath..

He was completely lost into the sweet memories of his Angel.. everything.. every moment's picture flashed in front of his moist eyes..

**Is lamhe ko rok doon**

**Ya main khud ko is mein jhonk doon**

**Kya karun.. kya karun.. kya karun**

**Is lamhe main kuchh bhi jaanu na..**

It's the sea that always calm him down… with the sound of the waves roaring and crashing to the shore… and again back into the infinite sea..

He was remembering those heavenly days when they used to came here… walking hand in hand… walking bare foot leaving behind the footsteps on the wet sand… and also when they parted with a goodbye kiss…

**Tose naina jab se mile**

**Tose naina jab se mile**

**Ban gaye silsile.. ban gaye silsile**

**Tose naina jab se mile..**

He loved to came here in the beach.. with his Angel.. it made him feel special.. most importantly loved… till now the salty winds had her presence in it… all over.. everywhere.. that made him calm down… gave him sooth and also scratched away all the worries from his face…

The jumping waves reminds him the way they sat against each other.. observing the waves for hours… all the promises that they have done to each other witnessing the vast sea…

**O sudh-budh khoyi hai khoyi maine**

**Haan jaan ganwaai, ganwaai maine**

**Haan tujhko basaya hai dharkan mein..**

**Tose naina jab se mile.. **

He was roaming on the beach all alone..under the moon light… not even realizing where he was going.. Until he stood in front of a big rock.. where the initial letters of their names were curved neatly within a heart shape….

He spread hand over it.. he was overwhelmed by the texture of that curvature and that remind him of the day when it was first made… tears flow freely down his face.. as he continues his walk…

**Tose naina jab se mile..**

**O saanware.. O saanwaare..**

**Tose naina jab se mile..**

**Tose naina jab se mile..**

As he was walking barefooted on the sand.. when he suddenly felt a soft touch on his hand.. as if someone has slide his/her hand within his hand… He looked sideways to found his Angel.. walking with him.. hand in hand…

And he again felt alive… he felt as if an important part of her life was still with him..

**Tose naina jab se mile..Ban gaye silsile**

**Khud ko kho kar tujhko paya**

**Is tarah se mujhko jeena aaya**

**Teri lagan mei sad hai ganwaya**

**Is tarah se mujhko jeena aaya**

"_Happy 2__nd__ anniversary of our love…darling…"_ she said to him.. while staring at him with big lively eyes…

"_Same to you my love… I love you my Angel…" _he whispered to her.. with full of love.. and placed their entwined hands upon his chest.. close to the heart…

" _I love you too my cupid…"_ she said and hugged him… her hands around his neck… and her head resting against his hard chest…

**Teri hansi.. meri khusi**

**Meri khusi tu hi…**

**Tose naina jab se mile..Ban gaye silsile…**

He felt like heaven with a soothing smile on his face… which reminds him of their unconditional love for each other… and also their promises of being with each other always…

**A/N**: sorry… I can't write on intense theme… but I tried.. :( plz bear with it..

Thanku Pree for helping me… :) Mum u liked it naah?

plz review… and plz let me know the characters whom u have imagined… :D

Love u all.. tkcr

**SS**


End file.
